Secrets
by Han-22x
Summary: DMHP - Draco and Harry are tired of hiding their relationship. One day, at breakfast - they decide to tell the world. Pure fluff. Please review! :D


**Title: Secrets (Thanks, Ellie!)  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter DMHP  
Warning: Minor slash  
Plot: Draco and Harry decide to tell the world about their relationship...**

**SHOCK. HORROR. Yes, I actually wrote pure fluff. It's killing me inside. :)  
Please review!**

* * *

It was a depressing, gloomy day, in the middle of winter. Rain lashed against the windows of the Great Hall, and the storm clouds on the ceiling swirled threateningly. Thunder sounded down, causing all the students to jump – and the sudden flashes of lightning made several scream. The only person, who seemingly was unconcerned, was Harry Potter – who absent-mindedly pushed his breakfast round his plate with his fork. His eyes were downcast, and his dark hair fell over his face.

Opposite him sat his friends, Ron and Hermione – who kept sharing concerned glances with each other. They had no idea what had been bothering Harry recently. Something was troubling him; that much was obvious. He went missing for hours, and refused to say where he had been. He sneaked out of his dormitory at night, and didn't return for ages. He avoided any questions, brushing them away with an easy smile and a careless comment. But everyone wondered.

They had had ideas, of course. They suspected he might have a girlfriend, and spent quite a deal of time guessing who she could be. It would explain the disappearances, the thoughtful expressions, and the evading of questions. But, why didn't he introduce her to them? Ginny had remained stony-faced at these discussions, arms folded. Everyone knew who she wanted. But this idea was slashed, because when Harry was asked if he had a girlfriend – he had opened his mouth in shock, and denied it vigorously.

"Er- Harry?" ventured Hermione, nervously – expecting him to explode at any moment.

Harry looked up expectantly, dropping his fork with a clatter. Hermione gave a worried glance at Ron before proceeding.

"I – We – just wanted to know, is everything alright?"

Harry looked at them, without any expression, for a moment before giving an obviously false laugh.

"Hermione, of course I'm alright – what could possibly be bothering me? Could you pass the pumpkin juice please? Thanks"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, unsure what to make of this outburst, and what to say next.

"Harry -"

"And how are we all today?" asked a voice behind them, in a slightly mocking fashion.

Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped, and looked up, into the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, his signature smirk playing about his lips.

"Malfoy, go back to the Slytherin table, where you belong. We don't want you here", spat Ron, eyes narrowing.

"Mind your manners Weasley", smirked Draco, eyes glinting maliciously.

"I don't know why you're here, Malfoy", replied Hermione testily, "But can you kindly go away? Your presence isn't welcome here – right Harry?"

Ron and Hermione swivelled in their seats to look at Harry for support, but to their surprise – he didn't appear angry or annoyed – instead, mildly amused.

"Yes, Potter – tell me my presence isn't welcome here", drawled Draco, smiling slightly. Harry looked at him for a minute – green eyes staring into silver, before they both burst out laughing.

Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindor table froze in astonishment at the sight of the two enemies laughing together.

After recovering, Harry finally spoke. "Draco -"

"Since when have you been on first name terms with that ferret?" interrupted Ron. Harry ignored him.

"– what the hell are you doing?"

The smirk left Draco's face instantly, replaced with a look of sad determination.

"I'm fed up of sneaking around. Malfoys do not sneak. I don't give a damn what people think of us. It's time to let people know, Harry".

Harry smiled; the first genuine smile the Gryffindors had seen on his face for over a month. "Draco, I -"

"Can someone tell me, what the hell is going on here? Why is this git talking to you Harry? Have you lost it?" interrupted Ron for the second time, his face becoming redder and redder – clashing horribly with his hair. Even Hermione still looked completely shocked, but a flash of understanding sparkled in her dark eyes.

"Isn't it obvious what's going on, Weasel?" snapped Malfoy. Harry put a hand on his arm.

"Sit down, Draco", he whispered.

With an obvious amount of effort, Draco controlled himself and sat down heavily at the Gryffindor table – earning a large amount of glares and mutters. He glared back so viciously that they soon dropped their glances, and carried on with their meal.

Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulders.

"Woah – what the hell is going on? Is this some sort of bloody joke?" shouted Ron furiously.

Seeing that it would annoy the red headed boy even more – and not missing an opportunity to do so - Malfoy snuggled up to Harry as closely as he could, until his head was resting on his shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes, spotting Malfoy's motives at once – but didn't remove the arm that was still draped around Draco's shoulders.

Ron was seething, Hermione was trying to hide a knowing smile, and the rest of the Gryffindor table – no, the entire Hall – were staring in bemusement.

"Ron, Hermione – I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. But I guess I've been scared by what your reactions would be. The thing is, I'm dating Draco – we've been dating for, how long is it?"  
"6 months?"

"Yeah, 6 months".

Harry waited for the penny to drop.

"6 MONTHS?" roared Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't be so judgemental!" cried Hermione, slapping his arm. She looked questioningly at Harry. "But – why the secrecy, Harry? You must have known I'd support you – even if it _is_ Malfoy".

"Wow, thanks, Granger", muttered Draco, sarcastically.

Harry intervened.

"Look, Hermione. I thought you'd get a bit – unreasonable – what with it being a Slytherin, especially with it being Draco."

"Thanks, Harry", smirked Draco, grinning slightly.

"You know I love you", replied Harry, mirroring his smirk.

"Harry! Of course I wouldn't be unreasonable", cried Hermione, eyes opened wide. "I would be fully supportive of your relationship with – even Malfoy".

Harry grinned. "Thanks Hermione".

Hermione smiled warmly. "So, how did you guys first -"

"Wait just one second!" interrupted Ron fiercely. "What makes you think it's alright to go seeing Malfoy behind our back for six months – you've been lying to us for half a year!"

"Ron…" ventured Hermione.

"No, don't "Ron" me, Hermione! I don't know how you can take it so calmly!"

"You've just answered your own question, Weasley", sneered Draco. "Harry obviously didn't want to tell you, because he feared your reaction would be like this".

After saying this, Draco gave Harry a light kiss on the cheek – making Ron's ears go red in anger.

"Basically Ron, your friendship means the world to me. I didn't want to lose it. I knew you'd be angry, if I told you about this relationship – and I guess I was kind of scared. Please try and understand; I really love Draco". Harry's look was pleading.

Ron seemed to calm down a bit, but when he next spoke, his voice was still carefully controlled, as if some anger could burst out at any moment and he was keeping it in check.

"But why – _him_?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm certainly popular over here, aren't I?"

"Shut it, Malfoy", snapped Ron.

"What's wrong with Draco, Ron?" asked Harry coolly.

"He – he's Malfoy!"

"Well spotted, Weasley", said Draco, grey eyes glinting.

Before Ron could say anything cutting in reply; Harry cut in.

"Ron, he's changed. It's as simple as that. I'd trust him with my life, please have faith in my judgement on this. I know he used to be a git, but he's different. I swear".

"He – he's the son of a Death Eater! A supporter of You-Know-Who!"

"Just because I'm his son, doesn't mean I'm him", replied Malfoy steadily. "I do not support You-Know-Who, and I am most certainly not a Death Eater".

Ron seemed to be struggling to find another reason.

"But – but, Harry – he's a guy!"

Silence.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I see -"

"Ronald Weasley, you are the most ignorant toad I've ever met!" scolded Hermione, shaking her head. "Don't be so narrow-minded!"

"Does it make a difference, Ron?" asked Harry quietly. Draco looked hard at Ron.

"It's just – that – I always thought you were straight!"

"Does it make a difference Ron?"

Ron stopped, and looked at Draco and Harry. They were so close; Draco was pressed up so close to him, he was nearly on Harry's lap. Harry's arm was around Draco securely, and Draco was partially resting his head on Harry's shoulder. They really did make a perfect couple.

Ron sighed. "No, it makes no difference. I'm sorry, Harry. And – Malfoy".

Harry relaxed and smiled. "Thanks Ron".

Malfoy smirked. "So, has anyone else got a problem? Can Harry and I stop with the sneaking round after dark?"

Further down the table, Ginny Weasley burst into tears – she stood up, and ran out of the Hall, followed by concerned friends.

"Got some admirers, have you Harry?" laughed Malfoy. "Should I be worried?"

Harry blushed deeply, before replying.

"Draco, I'm all yours".


End file.
